Nadine Hanson
Nadine Hanson is a recurring character on Jane the Virgin. She is portrayed by Azie Tesfai. Character Nadine is first introduced as a sort of sarcastic, passionate and tough woman, which also shows in her work as a police detective. She is very tough on her former partner, Michael Cordero, and has a sort of competitive relationship with himPilotChapter Two, which is evident in their investigation of Sin Rostro, where the focus often is whose leads will ultimately close the case. While later it is revealed that Nadine was working against Michael to protect her family, which was threatened by Sin Rostro, her competitive and tough nature is still very much present in her interactions with Michael, when they work undercover together in Mexico.Chapter Twenty-Eight Nadine also proves an incredibly courageous woman, when she dives in front of a bullet aimed at Michael that ultimately claims her lifeChapter Twenty-Nine Season 1 Nadine and Michael start their work on catching Sin Rostro through a lead that Roman Zazo is Sin Rostro's 'above ground' contact in Miami. Nadine is skeptical of Michael's theories and eager to arrest Petra following Roman Zazo's murder, which Petra is under suspicion for. Her efforts are thwarted by Michael's discovery that a bell boy may have had a hand in Zaz's murderChapter Five and after Tom is also murdered, the partners randomly find the underground plastic surgery tunnels. At this point, Michael and Nadine have started a sexual relationship, which leads to the discovery of the tunnels. However, Nadine feels hampered by Michael's lingering focus on Jane VillanuevaChapter Eleven and gives up his disobeying orders to their superior.Chapter Twelve When Michael finds out, he is very harsh about whatever feelings may have prompted her to do so and shows no emotional concern for Nadine's feelings. Following the actual death of Roman ZazoChapter Nineteen, the police retrieve the flash drive containing all known Sin Rostro associates and Nadine's deceit is revealed – to Michael. He manages to catch up with and confront her, and she explains how her family was threatened. Cordero gives her a head start to escape prosecution. Nadine is then on the run from the authorities but returns to Michael's house to try and cut a deal with them, in order to avoid prosecution, by working as a mole for the police. Quotes Trivia *Nadine's death was originally supposed to be a fake-out!Tesfai Tweet. (September 2019) *Nadine appears competitive in her partnership with Michael, although this could have been to distract from her aim to derail their investigation. *Even though she works for Sin Rostro, her affair with Michael seems to have developed naturally, and not as a ploy to keep him distracted from discovering her deceit. *She took a bullet for Michael as her final act. Episodes SEASON 1 (16/22) :Chapter Two • Chapter Three • Chapter Four • Chapter Five • Chapter Seven • Chapter Eight • Chapter Nine • Chapter Ten • Chapter Eleven • Chapter Twelve • Chapter Thirteen • Chapter Fourteen • Chapter Sixteen • Chapter Nineteen • Chapter Twenty-Two SEASON 2 (5/22) :Chapter Twenty-Three • Chapter Twenty-Seven • Chapter Twenty-Eight • Chapter Twenty-Nine • Chapter Thirty-Two Photos :Nadine Hanson/Gallery Notes and references }} Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:The Marbella Category:Deceased